After Hitler
by GeritaSeptiplier44
Summary: We all know what happened when Hitler was around, but what about after he died? (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Warnings: mentions Adolf Hitler, uses human names, language**

* * *

He regretted _**everything**_.

The day this all started. The day he went into that **_horrible_** place. The day he switched to join his brother instead of participating with **_him_**. He regretted it all.

Now the war was over. Almost. The Allies were close to winning and Germany was close to loosing. All the Allies had left to do was do a sneak attack, kill Hitler, and Germany would loose and World War II would be over. Easier said than done. The Allies still haven't decided exactly what to do for their sneak attack, so the plan may -

"Fratello!" Romano screamed at Italy, franticly waving a hand in front of his brother's face.

"Che cosa?" Italy said as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Stop worrying about the war. It's almost over anyway, just let the Allies do what they want"

Italy sighed, knowing Romano was right, and he should stop worrying. Especially now since they weren't a part of it anymore.

"Si. I know I need to stop worrying about it, it's just hard not to"

"I know, fratello. Trust me I know"

Romano's phone went off. He fished it out of his pocket and answered.

After talking for a few minutes he sighed and hung up.

"**_He_** got wind of the Allies planned sneak attack and killed himself"

"So does that mean...?" Italy asked as he turned to his brother, hope in his eyes.

"Si. The war is over and Adolf Hitler is dead"

* * *

**AN: I'm back with another story! I know this chapter is short, the next one's longer I promise. If all goes as planned I should have updates every Saturday. I want to say that I'm not trying to offend** **_anyone _with this story, it just popped into my head and I wrote it down.**

**Translations:**

**Fratello - Brother (Italian)**

**Che cosa - What (Italian)**

**Si - Yes (Italian)**


	2. Chapter 2

Italy let a small smile form on his face. The was _**finally**_ over.

The smile faded as he remembered the damage Germany had caused. The consequences he was going to face.

"Fratello, stop worrying about him. He's Germany, big and srong. He'll pull through this. Besides, he kind of deserves it"

Italy reached up and slapped Romano across the face, glaring at him.

"Don't **ever** say that again. He doesn't deserve it just because he did something horrible. _I_ participated in that horrible thing, but I'm not being punished now am I?" Italy said as he continued to glare at his brother.

"No you're not being punished. I won't allow my brother to be punished for something that potato bastard _forced_ him into" Romano said as he returned the glare.

"He didn't force me Romano. You just want to believe that, because you can't stand the thought of me being punished. Not to mention the fact that you can't stand Germany either"

Romano sat, cotinuing to glare at his brother without saying a word. Italy returned the glare and all was silent, until Italy's phone went off.

Italy grabbed his phone and checked the caller ID. After seeing that the caller was Germany, he answered immediately.

"Ciao"

All Italy heard on the other end of the line was heavy breathing. Italy's face formed into a look of confusion.

"Germany?"

Romano's glare deepened at hearing who _exactly_ his brother was talking to. Italy returned the glare before focusing on the phone call.

"Germany? Are you alright?"

Italy heard more breathing.

"I-Italy"

Italy's eyes widened at how broken Germany's voice sounded.

"Italy, I don't have much time, I know the Allies are on their way. I wanted to call and apologize for, to you _and_ Romano, for _**everything**_ I've put you both through"

Italy's grip on the phone tightened as the anger inside him swelled up until his blood boiled. Germany shouldn't have to apologize for **_anything_**! If anybody should be apologizing it should be _him_. He had betrayed Germany

He had betrayed the one who had bailed him out of trouble more times than he could count. The one who was there for him when no one else, not even his **_brother,_** was.

"No! You don't get to apologize! _I_ should be the one apologizing!"

"Nein! Italy don't. I deserve what's coming to me and we _both_ know it"

Italy opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a sigh from the other end of the line.

Italy sighed, defeated. He couldn't win this battle and he knew it.

"Italy. I have to go. I need to apologize to Japan before the Allies get here"

"Alright. Be safe. Ti amo. Addio"

"Ich liebe dich, Italien. Auf wiedersehen"

Then he heard a click and silence.

* * *

**AN: Alright here is the second chapter. Let me know if you like it, or it you don't like it. Constructive criticism is welcome. I will not be able to update next Saturday...well there's a slight chance I _might _be able to, but I doubt it. Also, I wanted to add that this fic is probably NOT historically correct. Also, I use Google translate for _all _of my translations, so if they are not correct please correct me.**

**Translations: **

**Nein - No (German)**

****Ich liebe dich - I love you (German)****

******Italien - Italy (German)******

********Auf wiedersehen - Goodbye (German)********

**Ti amo - I love you (Italian)**

**Ciao - Hello (Italian)**

**Addio - Goodbye (Italian)**


	3. Chapter 3

Italy sat with the phone in his hand, until Romano decided to take the phone and set it on the table in front of them.

"Fratello?"

Italy glanced over to see a concerned look on his brother's face.

"Si?"

"Are you ok?"

Italy then turned to look at Romano.

"No, fratello. I'm not ok. How can I be ok when the Allies are on their way to capture and then torture the love of my life?!"

Romano glared at his brother.

"How the fuck can you say that? How the hell can you say that he's the love of your life?!"

"Shut up, Lovino"

Italy got up and went up to his room after saying this. He knew he shouldn't of, but he pushed it too far. He only called Romano by his human name when he was really upset with him, and Romano knew this. Romano used this tactic as well.

Italy flopped down on his bed. He felt sick to his stomach when he thought about what the Allies might do to Germany. They couldn't kill him, but they could torture him.

Italy heard his phone go off. He check the caller ID and found the caller was England.

"Ciao"

"Italy?"

"Who else?"

"Sorry. Have you talked to Germany here recently?"

"Si. Perche?"

"Because, we need to speak to him. Do you happen to know where he is?"

Italy sighed. They were looking for Germany and the first person they think to call is him. Why was he not surprised?

"No. I don't know where he is. I talked to him for the first time in months just a few minutes ago"

"Oh, well if you had to guess, where would he be?"

Italy sighed again. Why was he helping them? Oh yea, because he had agreed to help people on both sides of the war. The war was over though.

With yet another sigh, Italy decided to answer their question. Keeping true to what he had agreed to.

"If I had to guess I would say Berlin. The capital of Germany. He always said he felt most comfortable in Berlin"

"Alright. Thank you, Italy. Goodbye"

"Addio"

Then Italy hit the end button on his phone, ending the call.

He sat the phone on the bed beside him. It had been a long war. A war full of secrets and betrayal. Betrayal between friends, enemies, even allies.

Italy felt his heart break a little at that thought. He had betrayed Germany. Germany, his friend, ally, lover. If they even still were lovers.

He heard his phone go off again. He picked it up and saw the caller was Germany.

"Ciao"

"Hallo"

Italy's hopes were crushed when Prussia's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Accidenti"

"What's with the cussing?"

"Perche? Just why are you calling me from Germany's phone?"

"Oh! Because bruder's hiding and I couldn't find my phone"

"Why did you call me?"

"Um. I don't remember"

Italy facepalmed. He then thought back to what Prussia had said. "Bruder's hiding." Germany was hiding? Germany would never hide. Which meant that _**he**_ must have _**really** _corrupted Germany.

"Prussia, is there anyway you could come over and talk? Or are the Allies after you too?"

"Nein. I can come over"

"Grazie. I have questions and your the only other person who can answer them, besides Germany"

There was silence from Prussia. Then Italy heard a sigh.

"They're about him aren't they?"

"Si"

Italy heard another sigh from Prussia.

"Alright. I'll be over in a few minutes. Auf wiedersehen"

"Addio"

Then Italy heard a click.

* * *

**AN: So here's the third chapter. I'm sorry it wasn't up Saturday, my weekend was a little busy. Anyway enjoy!**

**Translations:**

**Perche - Why (Italian)**

**Accidenti - Damn it (Italian)**

**Grazie - Thank you (Italian)**


	4. Chapter 4

Italy laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. This was going to be interesting. He was going to _finally_ find out **_exactly_** what **he** did to Germany.

He felt more of his heart break to think that could have done _**anything**_ that could have hurt Germany. **_Anything_** that could have humiliated Germany.

"Fratello!" Romano yelled from downstairs.

Italy went downstairs only to find Prussia standing at the door. Romano was glaring at him and blocking the way for him.

"Romano, let him in. I asked him to come over so I could get some questions answered"

Romano then turned to glare at Italy.

"Why? Why would you want him to risk coming here? You realize it's not hard to tell that he's German?"

"Si. I realize that. Now, are you going to let him inor did he travel here from Germany for nothing?"

Romano then moved out of Prussia's way. Prussia walked in and the door behind him.

"Come on, Prussia"

Italy and Prussia then went up to Italy's room. Italy sat on the bed before patting the spot beside him, signaling Prussia to sit next to him.

Prussia sat next to Italy, leaving a gap in between them. The tension between them was thick. The tension came from neither one of them wanting to talk about **_him._** It had to be done though, so with a sigh Italy decided it was time to get this over with.

"So, let's get this over with. What _exactly_ did _**he**_ do to both of you?"

Prussia sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Why was _that_ the first question you ask? Do you _**honestly**_ want to know the torture he put us through?"

"Si, I do. I **need** to know"

Prussia looked at Italy.

"Warum?"

"Perche"

Prussia sighed.

"Alright, since you want to know. He treated Germany the best, mostly because he was the personification of Germany as a whole before my land dissolved"

Italy nodded, letting Prussia know he was listening.

"How he treated **_me_** on the other hand, well let's just say it was like day and night"

Prussia tugged on the sleeves of his jacket, making them cover more of his arms. He then shuddered from the memories of what he had done to him.

Italy watched as it seemed like Prussia was trying to curl into a ball and disappear.

"Prussia?"

Prussia snapped out of the daze he was in and turned to look at Italy.

"Ja?"

"We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to"

"Nein. We need to get this out in the open because there's no use in pretending it didn't happen. The whole fucking world knows that it happened"

Italy looked at Prussia. Prussia had definitely changed through all of this. He had a feeling that Germany had changed as well.

"What else do you wanna know, Italy?"

"I want to know everything, but I don't want to force you into talking about it if you don't want to"

"I don't care if we talk about it or if we don't. I just don't want to have to remember all the **_horrible_** things he put us through"

"Alright then we won't talk about it"

Prussia looked at Italy

"Es tut mir lied. I want to be able to answer you questions and give you the information you want, it's just too hard right now"

Italy nodded, realizing that maybe right now wasn't the best time to talk about **_him_**.

Prussia's phone went off. He answered immediately after checking the called ID. After a few minutes he hung up.

"Alright. Es tut mir lied, but I have to go. The Allies called him and said they would come for me **_and_** him as soon as the find us. Now he's having a mental breakdown because that wasn't the plan"

"Alright. You better get going"

Prussia gave Italy a hug.

"Bruder's not the only one that's missed you, Italy"

Then he left.

* * *

**AN: So here's the fourth chapter. A little heads up, I'm working on some one shots that will have smut in them so be on the look out for them. Also, a little insight into my life outside of fanfiction, I'm getting baptized tomorrow. :)**

**Translations**

**Warum - Why (German)**

**Es tut mir lied - I'm sorry (German)**

**Perche - Because (Italian)**


	5. Chapter 5

Romano appeared in the doorway to Italy's room. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms.

"He seems to have missed you fratello"

"Of course he has. I'm his friend. Germany's missed me too"

Romano rolled his eyes.

"Of course _he's_ missed you"

Italy glared at Romano.

"It's not my fault that Espana's the only one who could _possibly_ miss you. You push everyone away. You've even been trying to push _**me**_ away!"

Romano glared at Italy

"I have **_not_** been pushing you away. You think I _like_ the fact that I end up pushing everyone away?! I don't. We can't _all_ be all pasta and Germany all the time like you"

Italy got up and pushed Romano further into the hallway. He then slammed the door in his face.

"Shut up, Lovino"

"Stop calling me Lovino, Feliciano"

Italy slid down the door. He sat on the floor with his back against the door.

Italy sighed. There had been so much tension between him and Romano ever since the news of the war ending.

"Fratello, I'm sorry"

Italy was shocked. Romano hardly _**ever**_ apologized.

"Fratello, don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing"

Italy heard a sigh from the other side of the door. They both had things to apologize.

"No. We **both** should be apologizing. There was tensing **during** the war and it sees that tension has escalated now that the war is over"

"Si"

Italy stood up and opened the door. Once the door was open Italy huged Romano.

"Mi dispiace, fratello. I think I've been stressing over Germany and taking all the frustration and anger out on you"

"You don't have to apologize. I think that's what we've both been doing, so we're even"

Italy laughed a little, letting the smile that formed remain on his face. Romano smiled a little as well.

"It's nice too see you smile again, Venziano"

"It's nice to see you smile as well, Romano. You should smile more often"

Ther stood there in the embrace for a few more minutes, before reaking apart. After they broke apart Romano went to his room, leaving Italy alone with his thoughts.

Italy was thinking of what they could possible do to Germany and Prussia. He had images of them torturing the two of them. His heart broke at the image of Germany being tortured.

His imagination provided images that were worse than the first ones. He felt tears roll down his face.

Itlay heard a softe knock on his door. He sat up wiping the tears away.

"Come in"

Canada walking in, closing the door behind him.

"Ciao, Canada"

"Bonjour, Italy. How are you?"

Italy sighed.

"I'm ok. Just thinking about"

"What's going to happen to Germany and Prussia when the Allies got a hold of them?"

"Si"

Italy let a small smile form on his face._ Finally_, he was talking to someone who would understand what he was going through.

"I've been thinking aout the same thing. I just got to talk to Prussia a few minutes ago"

Italy nodded. Then a thought hit him.

"Hey, aren't you part of the Allies"

"Oui, but they all understand why I refuse to participate in capturing Germany and Prussia"

Italy nodded in agreement.

"What did fratello say when you came in?"

"Actually I knocked but no one answered, so I kinda let myself in"

"Oh. He probably went to Spain's house"

Canada nodded in agreement. All was silent, until Canada's phone wnet off. He answered after checking the caller ID. He talked for a few minutes then hung up, puttig the phone back in his pocket. His face showed extreme sadness.

"What's wrong, Canada?"

"The Allies found Germany and Prussia. They just got to them and captured them"

* * *

**AN:**** I would have had this up yesterday, but I had internet problems so here it is. Also, I know it's short...sorry.**

**Translations:**

**Mi dispiace - I'm sorry (Italian)**


	6. Chapter 6

Italy sat in shock. The Allies had _actually_ captured them. When Italy looked at Canada all he could see on his face was pure sadness.

"Canada?"

"Oui?"

"What are they going to do to them?"

Canada didn't say anything for a few minutes. Just looed off into space as he thought of what the Allies had planned.

Italy sat and waited while Canada thought of what they were going to do.

"They planned **_horrible _**ways of torturing them once the captured them. Now, whether they'll actually go through with what they have planned...I don't know"

Italy nodded. His worst fears of what they could do started running through his mind. What if they chained them up and whipped them? What if the put the through what all those people had to go through in those camps.

"Italy, don't worry. Germany's strong. He'll make it through this"

Italy shook his head. Tears were burning his eyes as he tried not to cry while image after image went through his mind.

"You don't know that. He was **hiding**! Germany would **_never_** hide!"

Canada's eyes widened at hearing this. He knew it was true that Germany would **_never _**hide.

"Exactly! You don't know for sure that he'll make it through this. **He** has corrupted Germany. **He** corrupted Prussia too!"

Italy felt the tears he's been holding back flow down his face. He had never imagined that a monster like **him** would ever exist.

Canada walked up and hugged Italy.

"Don't cry, Italy. I promise, they'll be fine"

There stood there as Italy cried in silence until Canada's phone went off. He checked it to see he had a text from England.

[There's a problem with the plan. Germany is so corrupted from HIM that the torturing is killing him.]

Canada's eyes widened and he put the phone to his ear. He walked out of the room.

Italy waited for Canada to come back in, scared of what he would tell him. From his face before he walked out, something's not right/

A few minutes later Canada come back in with a look of sadness and anger.

"What's wrong, Canada?"

Canada sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking a lot like Germany in the process.

"They started torturing them and Germany started dying"

Italy's eyes widened. He's a nation, he can't die like that. Can he?

"That's not possible. Germany's a nation just like us and, as nations, we can't die by being tortured"

Canada sighed again, obviously trying to figure out what to say next.

"It _shouldn't _be possible, but with how corrupted Germany is from **him** it _is_ possible"

"Prussia is just as corrupted! Why isn't he going through the same thing Germany is?!"

As he screamed this he fell to his knees, sobbing. He didn't want to think about there being a possibility that Germany may die.

Canada walked up to him. When he got to where Italy was, he dropped to his knees and pulled Italy into a hug.

"I know Prussia is just as corrupted. He _should_ be going through the same thing, but he's not and I don't know why he's not"

They sat there after Canada said this. Canada let Italy stay in his arms and just let him cry.

Italy heard his phone go off. He decided to get up and grab his phone off the bed.

He answered after seeing the caller was Spain.

"Ciao"

"Hola. I have some bad news"

"Che cosa?"

"Romano passed out. We're currently at my house and your doctor is on his way here. You might want to get over here though"

"Si, of course. I'll be there in a few minutes"

Italy hung up his phone, pulling up the news for Italy. There was an earthquake in Rome. Italy's eyes widened at reading this.

"What's wrong, Italy?"

"Romano passed out. There's been an earthquake in Rome. Mi dispiace, but I have to go"

"Non don't apologize. I understand. It's about time I got home anyway"

Italy gave Canada one last hug then ran out of the house and drove to Spain's house.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this is so late. I wasn't home at all this weekend and then I was sick today, but here it is chapter 6! :)**

**Translations:**

**Oui - Yes (French)**

**Non - No (French)**

**Hola - Hello (Spanish)**


	7. Chapter 7

When he got to Spain's house he walked into the living room to find Romano passed out on the couch.

Italy knelt down beside the couch and grabbed Romano's hand. He had never seen his brother like this.

"Do you have any idea what caused this?"

Spain's face was formed into a look of concern as he asked this. Italy nodded before he answered Spain's question.

"Si, there's been an earthquake in Rome"

Spain's eyes both knew that an earthquake in Rome meant there had been an earthquake in Romano's heart.

They both turned to look at Romano. Spain grabbed Romano's free hand and everything was silent. They both knew there was nothing either of them could do to help.

Italy's phone off and they both jumped at the sudden noise. He checked the ID to see the caller was his and Romano's boss.

"Ciao"

"Ciao, Veneziano"

"You called for a reason?"

"Si, we need you to come to Rome. You and your brother"

"That's gonna be hard since fratello is passed out"

"Oh. Well then just you. We need at one reprensentation of Italy here"

"Si, I'm on my way"

"Addio, Veneziano"

"Addio"

Italy hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. He sighed and looked to Spain.

"I have to go to Rome"

Spain nodded in understanding.

"Go. Your country needs you"

"But, fratello -"

"Don't worry. He'll be fine, he has me taking care of him after all"

Italy nodded then got up. He then walked out to his car.

As he started the car, his phone went off again. He looked at it to see the caller was Germany.

"Ciao"

"Hallo, Liebling

Italy smiled at hearing Germany call him "darling". Then he siged as he tried to figure out how Germany was calling him.

"Germany, how are you calling me? The Allies captured you didn't they?"

"Ja, they did. They let us go. Said that something had happened in Italy and decided they were done torturing us I guess"

Italy smiled then it faded as he thought of Rome and Romano.

"Liebling, what happened?"

"There was an earthquake in Rome. Romano is at Spain's passed out and I'm on my way to Rome, because my boss needs me there"

There was silence from the other end of the line. Then Germany sighed.

"I'll meet you in Rome"

Then Italy heard a click as Germany hung up.

The rest of the drive was silent. Italy began trying to prepare for what he might see when he got to Rome.

When he got to Rome, everything he had thought he would see, didn't even come _close _to what he _actually_ saw.

* * *

**AN: so I know I've been slavking on updating this story, there's just a lot going on right now. Plus I've been sick here lately. But here's chapter 7 and chapter 8 is almost done.**

**Translations:**

**Liebling - Darling (German)**


	8. Chapter 8

Italy parked his car and got out. He looked around to see collapsed buildings, cracks in the ground, and disaster everywhere.

"Italia!"

Italy turned in the direction of the voice. He saw Germany running toward him. A second later he was being pulled into a hug.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

They stood in the embrace for what seemed like forever to both of them. They ere comfortable with the embrace.

"Veneziano"

Italy broke the hug in order to turn around and face his boss. When he looked at his boss he noticed the disapproving look on his face.

"It's not safe for Germany to be here right now, Veneziano"

Italy opened his mouth to say something that would defend Germany, but Germany beat him to it.

"I know it's not safe for me to be here right now, but I've missed Veneziano. Plus I thought that I might be able to help"

Italy watched as his boss looked around at the damage.

"I guess we could use some help. Just be careful"

Germany nodded. The they watched as Italy's boss walked away.

Italy began to survey the damage of the earthquake once again. He sighed. There was a lot. He thought that maybe he should call Spain.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Germany beside him.

"How's Romano?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking about calling Spain"

"Do it"

Italy grabbed his phone of his pocket. He dialed Spain's number, then put the phone to his ear.

"Hola?"

"Ciao. How's fratello?"

"He's still out. Hopefully he'll come out of this soon so we can go help you and your boss"

Italy looked to Germany.

"When he does come out of this be sure to stay there. I don't want anymore fighting especially since the war _just_ ended"

"Why would there be...Germany's there isn't he"

"Si"

Italy cringed at the sudden darkness in Spain's voice. Apparently he wasn't too fond of Germany at the moment either. It seemed as if he was the only one who was.

"Alright well when he does wake up, we'll go to Rome anyway. Only because I'm pretty sure your boss would want both of you there"

"Ok. I'll just have to prepare myself for the fighting"

Italy heard something moving in the background.

"Roma's awake, we'll be there in a few minutes"

"Ok. Addio"

"Adios"

Then Italy heard the familiar click of Spain hanging up.

He put his phone back in his pocket and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Italy looked at Germany to see a look of concern on his face.

"Romano and Spain are on their way here. Romano's gonna be mad that you're here and so is Spain"

Germany sighed.

"Ja I figured that much. I have a feeling I'm gonna be punched by your bruder for being here"

"Possibly"

Italy looked around to see everyone searching for survivors. He decided he should help and went over to a collapse building. As he moved a few rocks he saw what looked like an arm. He tried to pick up another rock to see if someone was under it, but the rock was too heavy.

"Germany. Come here"

Germany walked over to where Italy was.

"Help me move this rock"

They moved the rock to find a person underneath.

"Aiutami. Per Favore"

Germany looked to Italy. Italy sighed as he listened to the person. They sounded so helpless and he hated it.

"Noi. prometto"

Then Italy heard footsteps behind them. He turned to see Romano and Spain walking over to them.

"Romano, get our boss"

Romano called their boss over. He came and helped the person to the medical staff that had arrived shortly after the earthquake ended.

Romano glared at Germany. Italy sighed as he saw this. The fun was about to begin

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. I know it's been a while since I updated. I came down with a case of writer's block. It went away for a bit so I finished this chapter finally. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon but I make no promises.**

**Translations:**

**Noi. prometto - We will. I promise (Italian)**

**Aiutami. Per Favore - Help me. Please (Italian)**


	9. Chapter 9

Romano stood glaring at Germany. Italy was afraid of what could be going through his brother's mind.

He knew Romano didn't like Germany even before the war. The war had just escalated his hatred for Germany and Prussia.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help"

Romano's glare got worse. Italy went and stood in front of Germany in case Romano had any thoughts about hitting him.

"'Help'?! After all that you've done and you're here to 'help'? I don't believe that and I want you out of Italy. At least _my_ part of Italy"

"Nein. The war is over. We need to start mending the relationship between my country and yours. You will just have to ignore the fact that I'm here and focus on your people"

"My people?! You're telling _me_ to focus on my people? _You_ were _**killing**_ your people!"

Italy turned to see the hurt expression on Germany's face. They all knew what Romano said was true, but that didn't mean he had to remind them of it.

"Fine. I'll leave since you want me out so badly"

Germany turned and started walking toward some parked cars. Italy turned to his brother and slapped him.

"How dare you?! He's _trying_! Trying to forget, trying to fix whatever he can. He's trying to help with this disaster and you sent him away. Have fun cleaning up this mess by yourself fratello"

Italy turned in time to see Germany getting into his car. Italy went to run to him, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"This is part of your country too, Veneziano"

Italy turned around to see the person who had grabbed his arm was his boss.

"Sir, I realize Italy is my country too. Germany needs me though and plus this is part of south Italy which means fratello should deal with it"

Italy watched as his boss gave him a glare that would rival Romano's.

"You both are the personification of Italy as a whole"

Italy turned away from his boss in time to see Germany drive away. Once again Germany was gone.

"Veneziano, he's gone. That means you now have not reason not to help us with that damage from this earthquake"

"Yes, sir"

Italy then walked over to another collapsed building and began looking for more survivors.

"Veneziano, you are forbidden from seeing Germany"

Italy turned toward the voice to find Spain, Romano, and his boss were all behind him.

"Che cosa?!"

"You heard us"

Italy stared at the three them in disbelief. This would be the second time he's been forbidden to see Germany. This would be the second time he's been forbidden to see Germany.

"You are not allowed to go see him and he is not allowed to come visit you"

Italy stared at his boss as he continued.

"This means you're not allowed to leave the country. At least until we get this cleaned up and everything back to normal"

"But that could take months"

"I don't care. You are forbidden to see him until I give you the ok"

Italy walked to a different pile of debris. He needed to get away. He knew he couldn't get away from this completely, but he could at least be alone for a bit.

"Italy Veneziano Feliciano Vargas you will not walk away from your boss"

Italy turned to face him. There was a mixture of emotions running through him.

"I need to be alone, sir. Do not _**ever**_ call me by my full name again"

* * *

**AN: I know it's been a while, but here's the next chapter! Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Italy watched as his boss's face turned to one of shock. There was a darkness in his voice that his boss had never heard before.

Italy looked at Spain and Romano to see the same look on their faces.

"I'm going to see Germany. I don't care what any of you say"

Italy walked to his car and got in it locking the doors. He got out his phone and called Germany.

"Hallo?"

"Ciao"

"I thought they would have forbidden you to see me?"

"They did"

"Then why did you call?"

"To find out where you are so I can see you"

Italy heard Germany chuckle a little. He could see the small smile that was most likely on Germany's face.

"I never thought you would be the rebellious type"

"Well I wanna see you. It's been too long"

"Well I'm at my house if you wanna come see me that badly"

Italy heard tapping on the window next to him. He looked beside him to see Romano and their bods standing there.

"Here we go. I'll see you in a bit"

"Ok"

"Ti amo"

"Ich Liebe dich"

"Addio"

"Aud widersehn"

Then Italy hung up and looked at the people standing outside his car. He sighed then rolled down the window.

"Get out of the car. You're part of Italy too. That means you have to help with anything that involves Italy"

Italy heard the words coming out of his boss's mouth, but he didn't listen to them. He glared at Romano and their boss as their boss continued talking.

"By leaving during a time of crisis you're showing disrespect to your country and your people"

Italy stared at him in shock. How dare he say that he was disrespecting his country and his people.

"I am not disrespecting my country or  
my people"

"You are if you leave"

Italy realized what his boss said was true. If he left now, during a crisis, he would be disrespecting his country and his people"

Italy sighed. His boss was right and he knew it.

"Fratello, I know you miss him, but you need to be here for the country and the people"

Italy rolled up the window. Then he just sat in his car. He wanted to stay and help, but he also wanted to go see Germany. He got out phone and called Germany again.

"Hallo"

"Ciao"

"Did they talk you out of coming?"

"Si. They had a good point"

Italy heard a sigh from Germany.

"What point would that be?"

"That if I left I would be disrespecting my country and my people"

Another sigh was heard from Germany.

"That is a good point. They're right as well so, you need to stay and I will see you whenever everything there is back to normal"

"Si. As soon as everything is fixed I'll come straight there I promise"

Italy heard a soft chuckle.

"Always so impatient. Take your time and get everything settled there. I don't care to wait"

"I don't care. I'm still gonna try and get there as soon as I can"

Another chuckle was heard from Germany.

"Well I guess you need to get back to helping so I will talk to you later. Ich Liebe dich"

"I don't know if they will let me call you after this but I will try. Ti amo"

"Auf widersehn"

"Addio"

Then Italy heard a click as Germany hung up.

Italy sat in his car and stared out the windshield in front of him. He sighed as he saw just how much damage there was.

Italy then heard a knock on the window of his car. He rolled the window done and looked at his boss and Romano.

"You need to get out of the car and help us get this cleaned up" Romano glared as he said this.

Italy got out of the car and stood with his arms crossed.

"The faster we get this done, the faster you can see Germany. If I decide to let you see him that is"

"Then let's get started"

They then went to the center of town. They looked around. Italy looked at Romano to see a devastated look on his face.

Italy jumped as he heard his phone go off. He got his phone out of his pocket to see the caller was Germany.

"I can't talk right now"

"I know but I'm going to Italy"

Italy felt the phone get ripped out of his hand.

"Look potato bastard. He's not allowed to talk to you and don't you dare think about coming to Italy"

Italy watched as Romano listened to Germany. Romano then handed the phone back to Italy.

"Hurry up and talk. Then shut that damn thing off"

Italy took the phone and put it to his ear.

"Ciao"

"Hallo. I'm coming to Italy. The reason I'm doing this is so I can help with all the damage from the earthquake. I'll be there in a few minutes"

"But we're not supposed to have any contact with each other"

"Ja I know. They'll get over it"

"Alright"

Then something that Germany said made Italy think.

"A few minutes? Are you driving?"

"Ja"

"Alright. I'll see you get here"

"Alright. See you then"

"Ti amo"

"Ich Lieb-"

* * *

**AN: I know I haven't posted in forever, but I finally got this chapter done.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Italy heard a crunching sound before a click.

"Germany?"

Italy looked at the phone to see the words "call ended" on the screen.

"Veneziano? What's wrong?"

Italy looked at his boss and Romano to see the same look of confusion on their faces.

"It's Germany. Something happened"

"Well you weren't supposed to be talking to him in the first place. Anyway, don't worry I'm sure he's fine. Just help us here."

Italy then walked with Romano to a shelter that was housing the survivors. They walked in to see the place was packed with people.

"Oh mio dio. Are these the people who survived?"

"So far...si"

They looked around again. Italy then noticed that the amount of people there only made up a quarter of the population that lived in the area.

They walked around and talked to people getting anything they needed. Italy felt a hand on hid sholder and turned around to see his boss.

"Go to Berlin"

Italy looked at him confused. His boss whas telling him to go to Germany?

"Germany's been in an accident. Go see him"

Italy then gave him a look of shock. An accident? Was that what he heard on the phone?

Italy ran to his car and got in. He started the engine and started driving toward Germany.

Italy heard his phone start ringing.

"Ciao?"

"Where are you going? The boss said you weren't supposed to go anywhere"

"He's the one that told me to leave. Germany's been in an accident and I'm on my way to see him"

There was silence from Romano. Italy thought that maybe he hung up.

"Alright. Just hurry back"

"I'll try"

"I know I rarely say this but, ti amo fratello"

Italy smiled.

"Ti amo fratello"

Then a car suddenly pulled out in front of Italy. He slammed on the brakes, barely missing the car that pulled out in front of him. He then let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Fratello?"

"I'm fine"

Then Italy was jerked forward as a car hit him from behind.

"Merda!"

"Veneziano? Are you alright?"

"Si. I'm fine. I'll call you back"

He hung up putting the phone in his pocket. He got out and saw the person behind him doing the same.

"Mi dispiace"

"It's fine" Italy sighed out

He got his phone out and tried to call Germany. After three rings he got Germany's voicemail.

This was the last thing he needed. First Rome, the Germany gets in an accident, now this?

He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, trying to get rid of the headache that was starting to form.

Italy stopped himself as he realized what he was doing. Now he understood how Germany felt.

He sighed at the thought of Germany. Nothing seemed to be going right for him or Germany ever since the end of the war.

He then had the thought to go check the damage on his car. He went to the back to see a few scratches and some of the paint from the other car.

He looked to the person who had hit him. The seemed scared and worried.

"Did you come from Rome?"

"Si"

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"No"

"Alright. I'm pretty sure we both have somewhere we need to be. You're sure your not hurt?"

"Si"

Italy sighed. He wasn't in the mood for this. He needed to get to Berlin.

The man wrote his name and number down and handed to Italy.

"I'll pay for the damages. Just call me and we'll sort out the details"

Italy nodded and folded the paper before putting it in his pocket. They both got in their cars and took off.

Italy thought about calling Romano back like he said he would, but then he decided it would be better to wait until he got to Berlin to call him back. With that decision he set off for Berlin.

* * *

**AN: I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, but I finally got this chapter done and I know it's kinda short but I will try to make the next chapter longer.**


End file.
